


Cold Tea

by BrutallyRomantic



Series: Tea Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic
Summary: Bellatrix seeks her revenge in the most awful and unexpected of ways. //  This takes place some time in the future of my Tea Time universe, but can be read as a stand-alone piece.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Tea Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Cold Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752963) by [BrutallyRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic). 



> This takes place some time in the future of my Tea Time universe, but can be read as a stand-alone piece. I hesitated to post it, as I'm not sure if I consider it canon to that universe or not. If you like, consider it an AU, just a possibility if you enjoy dark twists.

Hermione trembled where she lay, gazing up into the ice blue eyes she’d come to know as far more than merely cold. And yet, as familiar as she’d become with those eyes, something more lingered there this time. A rumbling darkness roiled behind the blue, leaving Hermione slightly breathless. She was on her back in Malfoy Manor, once more half crushed beneath a witch far her superior in magic. Though the circumstances were certainly different, it did little to ease the nerves that were winding the girl up into a slowly developing frenzy. 

“Trust me”, Narcissa purred in a voice far lower than typical, a hand threading into Hermione’s frizzed locks. Her eyes searched the girl’s face and then she plunged an eager mouth to Hermione’s exposed neck, planting several hot kisses before biting down harder than expected. Hermione yelped in surprise, and Narcissa stilled, her face pressed to exposed flesh. She repeated herself in a firmer tone, “Trust me.” Hermione sensed an unspoken ‘or else’, and she couldn’t be sure if it was fear or desire that set her pulse to pounding. 

The hand in Hermione’s hair twisted and gripped, tugging the girl’s head back and leaving her neck helpless to Narcissa’s renewed attack. The pureblood emitted a low growl of what could only be pure need against the trapped girl’s neck, her other hand sliding down the curve of Hermione’s body. The shirt proved no defense against Narcissa’s roving hands, shoved up as she slid under to feel as much of the girl as quickly as possible. 

“Wai-” Hermione was silenced by hungry kisses, invasive and possessive and domineering. Her breath came short and she couldn’t think but to feel as Narcissa removed her hand only to reach for her discarded wand. Without breaking the kiss, Narcissa made a flicking motion and then Hermione’s body was prickling in the suddenly cool air. Her gasp was swallowed by Narcissa, who dropped her wand again and used both hands to grip Hermione’s wrists and pin them down to either side of her. 

As she raised herself up, straddling the girl’s stomach and hovering over her, Narcissa’s grin was wild. In the scant moonlight slanting through the window, mussed hair and shining eyes, a grin that would put a scare into the devil himself, a particular jawline that few could lay claim to, Hermione felt herself shoved back to that time, back to the last time she was helpless on her back in this place. The softness of the bed did nothing to pull Hermione back from that horrible memory, and neither did Narcissa. 

Her grin was knowing, awareness growing in Hermione that something was very very wrong. 

“Tsk tsk”, Narcissa scolded mockingly in a voice that still felt too low. She tipped herself forward in a leisurely fashion, pressing her chest to the panicking girl’s. “Don’t think I don’t know what filthy things you were hoping to do with my Cissy.” Hermione stilled in utter terror as she made full eye contact with the witch above her, the air leaving her lungs. 

“Wha-” 

Narcissa cackled in a way wholly other, it was unnatural coming from her lips. Such a madness had lived in a different Black, and Hermione felt a terrible sinking sensation. 

“Did you think that the Dark Lord would not teach his most loyal servant how to defy the call of the next world?” Another cackle, this one bringing tears to Hermione’s eyes as she considered how very helpless she currently was. Not again. Please. Merlin, no. 

“You made her a Horcrux.” The horrified whisper was barely audible, but Narcissa heard it. And she very clearly reveled in Hermione’s horror. 

“I made her stronger”, Narcissa shouted, fingers tightening around Hermione’s wrists painfully. “I made her a ticking bomb.” Narcissa’s face took on a pompous expression, absent any of her natural class. “I made sure that the next time she felt anything worth feeling, I would be there.” The witch’s lip curled as she looked down her nose at Hermione. “I did not predict that she’d be feeling any sort of arousal for someone like you, but I must say that I will savor this chance for a bit of payback.” Her disgusted expression contorted into glee as she continued, “I’m going to make you scream in so many ways, Hermione.” She paused, scowling at seemingly nothing and then glared down at the girl. “I’m going to make you scream, _Mudblood_. I am going to make you wish you were dead. And you know the _best_ part?” She thudded down, striking the air from the girl with her chest and hissed in her ear, “This is going to punish my traitorous sister just as much as it punishes you.”

Hermione was openly weeping, unable to keep down the fear and betrayal she felt as she realized that she was at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. _Again_. Trapped. She was going to go through it all again. The torture, the wishing death would just come already. 

Narcissa had her wand again, but Hermione found she was not yet immobilized the way she had been the first time. With a burst, she raised a leg to smash up between Narcissa’s, if only to throw her off balance. But it had the opposite effect, crashing her back onto Hermione’s chest with a shout and driving away what little energy the girl had gathered. Narcissa growled and flicked her wand. Hermione was frozen. But Narcissa’s expression was shifting, and not to the anger the girl had expected. Instead, her eyes were bright, her grin menacing. 

“Oh”, the witch moaned out as she pressed her thighs together above Hermione, squeezing the girl’s sides. “Looks like Cissy liked the pain a lot more than she ever admitted.” Narcissa’s expression was excited, but horribly so. It was all Bellatrix, the familiar features taking on a differently familiar evil. She laughed cruelly, scraping manicured nails down her exposed front with a loud moan. “ _Oh, Cissy_ ”, she cackled, “You were holding out on me.” Eyes that had fallen shut opened and fixed on Hermione, who was equally fixed on Narcissa’s body. 

“Please, don’t-” 

Narcissa slapped a hand over Hermione’s mouth and leaned so that her lips were beside the girl’s ear. “If I hear you begging for anything but ‘more’, I will cut that filthy tongue out of your head.” The witch straightened up, lifting her hand from Hermione’s mouth and lifting her eyebrows, just waiting. When nothing but broken, half-stifled sobs were forthcoming, Narcissa smiled like a teacher to a child who’d given the right answer and patted Hermione’s cheek just a little too hard to be gentle. “There you go. Finally acting like the bright witch everyone is always insisting you are. Now..” Without further thought, Narcissa reached a hand behind her and slid it directly between the girl’s legs. 

Hermione gasped and then clamped her mouth and eyes shut, blocking out the unexpected touch as much as she was able. No. This isn’t what she wanted. Not like this. She prayed for Narcissa to come back, for Bellatrix to just torture her, anything but- 

“ _Aha_ ”, Narcissa’s hand moved to Hermione’s face, wet with the evidence she’d been seeking. “Looks like you’re into a bit of pain too, Mudblood.” She smeared her fingers down Hermione’s cheek and reached behind her again. “Let’s see just how badly you wanted my Cissy.” Hermione squirmed as Narcissa’s fingers located her clit with horrible precision, beginning to circle it in a practiced manner. She couldn’t move, couldn’t resist, couldn’t fight that her arousal had been far enough along that even abject terror hadn’t banished it completely. And now, trapped, with an extremely attractive witch that she cared for on top of her, no matter that a mad witch was in control of her mind and body at the moment, Hermione couldn’t keep that particular sensation from building. Building fast. Narcissa’s fingers worked at her with just a little too much pressure, but the perfect speed to have her coming quickly undone. 

Narcissa watched it all with horror from inside her mind, as Bellatrix did just what she herself and only just finally come to admit she wanted to do. Hermione tensed and untensed, and just as her body was preparing to let go despite her will, Bellatrix moved Narcissa’s hand away completely. Hermione felt left on the edge of a cliff, already in midair. A loud whimper escaped her lips and she hoped that didn’t count as a noise that led to her tongue being cut out. 

Another mad cackle accompanied Bellatrix writhing Narcissa’s cunt against Hermione’s stomach, proving the witch on top was as wet as the witch on bottom. “Beg for it, Mudblood!” Hermione said nothing, keeping her eyes squeezed shut and refusing to make another sound despite the desperate want that had gripped her lower stomach. When nothing happened, Narcissa growled and smacked Hermione between the legs, laughing at the way the girl jumped before sliding her fingers to the sensitive clit again. Hermione’s eyes opened and rolled back as she was brought close to the edge once more, only to be denied when she was so very close. A louder groan left her lips as she slammed her eyes shut again, refusing to look up at the witch atop her. The horrible witch wearing the wrong face.

“I said BEG!” Bellatrix ground Narcissa’s body down against Hermione, furthering her own arousal and bringing her closer to the edge as well. Hermione was still as she could be, though her legs trembled with the need for release after being led to the edge twice. Narcissa’s hand returned between Hermione’s legs and manipulated the girl mercilessly, the witch on top grinding down more intently this time. “I’m going to cum as many times as I like on your filthy little body”, Narcissa nearly shouted, savoring the little noises that Hermione was having increasing trouble holding in, “but if you try and cum without begging, I’m going to Crucio your cunt until you wish you’d never been born!” The threats were clearly doing a lot to urge the cruel witch towards orgasm, while adrenaline born from terror and the need that had been built up in her was making it almost impossible for Hermione to even think. The only thing that made it through as Bellatrix used Narcissa’s body to torment Hermione was the fact that if she actually orgasmed in the next few seconds the way her body was warning her was about to happen, she would not live to see the morning. The tightening in her lower stomach was back and Narcissa’s hand wasn’t pulling away. Hermione broke, surrendering with a scream. 

“Please, Bellatrix!” 

Narcissa’s hand smacked between Hermione’s legs hard as she shouted, “No! You scream _her_ name, Mudblood!” Hermione screamed out a sob as she climaxed hard against never stilling fingers.

“ _Narcissa_!”

Bellatrix’s laugh was still easily distinguishable from Narcissa’s, even when emitted in Narcissa’s voice. It bounced from the walls and echoed in Hermione’s head as she sobbed, wishing she could turn her face away as Narcissa’s tongue snaked out to taste the younger witch’s tears. 

“Such a good little Mudblood”, Narcissa’s voice and that word clashed horribly in Hermione’s ears, she was sure Bellatrix was going to kill her now. She’d broken her, used the body of the woman she….deeply cared for to savage her in the most intimate and humiliating way. Surely there was nothing left for Bellatrix to take from her but her life? 

The shifting of the body above her drew her attention back to the present. Narcissa’s thighs were traveling up Hermione’s body, along with the rest of her. A new sob tore from her lips as she realized that Bellatrix was not done with either of them, and what was coming next was going to be worse. Not necessarily for Hermione, in comparison with the onslaught she had just endured, but for Narcissa. It was clear that Bellatrix was going to make it impossible for either of them to be near one another ever again without reliving this experience, if they made it out alive. 

Bellatrix had positioned herself above Hermione’s face by this point, the girl had her eyes squeezed closed but she could feel the heat coming from the witch. “I rescind my earlier order, Mudblood. That tongue of yours had better learn to do more than just beg.” Narcissa’s tone was pure superiority, and Hermione could almost hear notes of the real witch in there. It was a trick of the ear, certainly, but it hit her all the same. She obeyed without thought, because thought was going to get her in trouble right now. Unable to lift her head, Hermione reached out as far as she could with her tongue, hearing a sigh from above when she made contact. 

Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe, the witch grinding down on her face aggressively. But that lasted for a short few seconds before she let up. “If you pass out before I’m done, Mudblood, I am going to be very displeased.” Again, Hermione could almost hear Narcissa in the slightly breathy words, and her body betrayed her. As she put her best effort into licking the witch, her abused body was reacting. Bellatrix hadn’t yet noticed, but it was making it harder to focus on what she was doing. Her lack of focus was noticed, however, and Bellatrix threaded Narcissa’s hands into Hermione’s hair and gave it a tug with a growled, “I thought you were supposed to be talented. This is sub-par at best. It’s like you _want_ me to hurt you.” 

The touch of a wand tip at her mons drew an instant panicked whimper from the young witch, pushing her to try harder to please the witch on top of her. She worked her tongue into Narcissa, pressing as far as she was able in her position and finding the spongy spot just within with her tongue. This seemed to do something different, the wand leaving her sensitive areas and the older witch grinding harder and with a more frenzied pace. Rapid movements and quick breaths signalled Narcissa’s body reaching closer to climax, and Hermione nearly blacked out as the witch groaned out a long orgasm with the younger witch squeezed between her thighs. 

Narcissa’s panting was the first sound to return when Hermione was released, gasping for air. Bellatrix laughed at Hermione’s panic, taking her face in one hand and gripping it tight. “Looks like this obnoxious little face is good for one thing, at least.” She reached back to slap Hermione cruelly between the legs again, eyebrows lifting as she grinned gleefully at the wet smack. “And you certainly enjoyed servicing your betters.” Her haughty expression was all Black, and it was hard for Hermione to differentiate between Bellatrix and just how that expression probably looked when Narcissa made it. “Another round? I do enjoy seeing a Mudblood cry.” Narcissa’s eyes were full of Bellatrix’s madness, and Hermione couldn’t look away. 

It had to be true that Narcissa was in there somewhere, and it was the thought that sent her into a fresh round of broken sobbing. Not the pain, though that was far from pleasant, and not the way that between her legs throbbed for either mercy or more, she didn’t want to know. It wasn’t any of those things, but rather the idea that Narcissa was in there and seeing all of this, feeling all of this. It was the knowledge that she wasn’t going to survive this, and that, even if she did, she would never be able to look Narcissa in the eye ever again. Not after coming undone like this, and not after what she was sure would happen in the coming hours, because she highly doubted Bellatrix was someone who would be bored so quickly with a game involving punishment. In the first round, she had already surrendered and begged, had already obeyed. It didn’t matter that she had done so because she was out of her mind with fear and twisted pleasure and pain, or that she did so in the interest of survival. The only thing that mattered would be that Bellatrix had stolen these experiences from the two of them, and they would never be the same. Whether they survived, or not.

Bellatrix rolled off of Hermione, sliding Narcissa’s body up to the girl’s so that every inch possible was making contact. One hand draped over her chest, Bellatrix ran Narcissa’s nails over one hard nipple and then the other. Hermione held in the noises that wanted to escape, the threat to cut out her tongue still very alive in her mind. Narcissa’s face pouted as Hermione remained silent. Clearly, the part of her soul possessing Narcissa still retained all of her demented indecisiveness, as she demanded, “Make noises, Mudblood!” She punctuated the command with a pinch and a twist of one nipple, grinning maniacally when Hermione responded with a loud cry. “That’s better”, she cooed, repeating the treatment on the girl’s other nipple.

Narcissa looked thoughtful, but not the way she normally did. Hermione missed that expression, though she’d seen it only hours earlier. Bellatrix appeared to have made a decision, again gripping Hermione’s face and gazing directly into her eyes. “I’m going to let you say one thing. You may make one request. I want to know what it is you truly want.” Hermione was struck silent, in shock. She could never have expected Bellatrix to say such a thing, and it left her dumb. Bellatrix huffed then, her grip getting tighter for a second. “But”, she began, hissing, “if you ask to leave, I’m going to keep Narcissa trapped in her own mind for the entirety of her existence while I defile every single thing she has ever loved.”

Hermione couldn’t fathom what was going on in Bellatrix’s mind just then, couldn’t wrap her mind around what she had just said. The girl had been very sure the witch was going to fuck her until she literally died, and now this. She was thrown for a loop, and it made her request an emotional one. One she might live to regret. 

“Don’t kill Narcissa.”

For a moment it seemed as if Narcissa’s face was going to twist right off, so disgusted was her expression, but then it dissolved into laughter. The laughter frightened Hermione far more than any before this, as it seemed to come from actual surprise. There was no predicting what would happen next, but Hermione wasn’t even certain Bellatrix was going to listen to any request in the first place. She might as well try to prevent more damage in whatever way she could. 

Bellatrix snorted another laugh, wiping away tears as she leaned in close to the helpless witch. “You are shockingly idiotic for being the brightest witch of your age, and I hadn’t expected much to begin with!” Hermione tried to steady her breathing, unable to move any other part of her body. “You really think I would kill my own sister?” Now Narcissa looked mad, but again it shifted quickly. “I would destroy her mind, perhaps, but her body belongs to me, as it always has.” Her haughty expression returned in full force. “But fine. I can promise I won’t kill her.” A mad smile. “However that does involve a rather complicated process. And, much as you disgust me, you seem to do the job for Cissy. So in order to keep from killing her with my continued presence in her form, I shall require a new one. One that I can be sure Cissy won’t kill.” She wrinkled her nose as she poked at Hermione’s cheek. “I would’ve prefered a Pureblood, even one as pathetic as Lucius, but you seem to be the safer bet at the moment. At least, if Cissy’s current emotions are to be trusted.” Another grin and a finger twisting through a lock of Narcissa’s blonde hair. 

Hermione’s breathing stopped as Narcissa jumped up, planting a foot on the younger witch’s chest. 

“Swear allegiance to me, Mudblood. Swear it.”

"I swear!" Hermione choked on a sob. This was Hell, she was sure. Somewhere along the line she'd died and for daring to care for Narcissa, she'd been condemned. That was the only explanation for the horror happening right now. Still immobilized, Hermione couldn't even attempt to get out from under Narcissa's foot.

The possessed witch's expression twitched, triumph dissolving into confusion and then absolute hatred.

"Get out!" Hermione jerked at the shout that issued from Narcissa's twisted mouth, finding suddenly that she could move.

"Wh-"

" ** _Get out_**!" Narcissa shouted again, so loudly that it rang in Hermione's ears. Her body complained, begging to remain still even as she rolled to her side to get out from under the weight of the blonde witch, who was trembling with effort but utterly still. The look on her face melted from hate to desperation as she cried out, "I can't hold her for long. Hermione, _go_!"

Understanding tore the witch's heart from her chest as she watched Narcissa battle against the madwoman in her mind, her body unmoving. Hermione grasped wildly for her wand, lying peacefully on the bedside table, and aimed it at Narcissa. Ropes flew from the end of it and wrapped the witch, who began to scream and writhe as she fell prone to the bed. 

"How dare you defy me?!" Narcissa screamed, clearly having lost control to the ghost of her sister once more, but now unable to reclaim her dominance over Hermione with her wand out of reach. "You're filth. You dare touch what's mine? I'll tear out your soul with my teeth!" The mad witch's shouts came to abrupt halt as Hermione cast a Stupefy, Narcissa's body going limp. Fresh tears flowed from Hermione as she crumpled to the floor, questioning just what she could even do to subvert the insanity that reality had devolved into.


End file.
